


I've Had Worse

by HeartsGuardianSol



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsGuardianSol/pseuds/HeartsGuardianSol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rowdy eventful evening at Swerve's Megatron has to get his nose fixed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Had Worse

**Author's Note:**

> v.v; Pardon me for any OOCness I'm still new to IDW TFs

"Do you want your nose to heal crooked?" First Aid sighed as he gripped Megatron's chin tightly as he flinched back from the medics ginger touch. "I still don't see how you even did this." Aid said as he worked on the Co-Captain's sore nose.

Megatron gave the medic a flat stare before glancing off to the side at the unconsciously inebriated Whirl and Rodimus. Each had finally passed out from their overcharged state, though the knife sticking in Rodimus' leg plates, and Whirl's bent rotor gave minor testament to the idiotic results of their truth or dare drinking challenge.

What had happened to be a simple game turned into a proper fight when it came time for Swerve to kick them all out, his co-captain unwilling to let Whirl win the latest challenge, and Whirl well Whirl being his usual self started an argument... Ultra Magnus was still down at the bar trying to help Swerve get the place set to rights.

Ratchet was currently dealing with Brainstorm cursing at the scientist's for bothering to try to break up the others while reattaching his servo.

"Wouldn't be the first time it has happened, and I highly doubt it would be the last." Megatron rumbled.

First Aid froze for a second as he glanced up from Megatron's nose to his optics. "I would think you'd prefer it not to be sitting cockeyed on your face plates... Unless of course you want your nose to be parallel to your mouth."

Megatron blinked at the minibot before bursting out into laughter. First Aid shifted and pulled back as Megatron laughed. "I believe I have lived with worse." he smirked as First Aid returned to righting his nose.

"Worse?"

"I've had my nose completely ripped off while in the Pits.. The medics in the Pits weren't the best nor were they too trustworthy.. Also, Optimus was also quite fond of hitting me in the face whenever we used to go toe to toe... "

"I see." First Aid murmured as he quietly continued to work on Megatron's nose.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay… So I had a weird crackship run through my head the other day… Mega/Aid… Maybe Megatron ending up in the med bay of the LL quite a bit for stupid reasons because he’s developed a Transference Effect (The opposite of Nightingale Syndrome *because Nightingale Syndrome is where the nurse/medic falls in love with the patient*) and has fallen for the little medic, and keeps getting in stupid little accidents so that he has a reason to be seen to by First Aid, who cluelessly thinks, “How in the Pit is he so klutzy?! Surely he wasn’t this bad during the war..”
> 
> Whether or not this actually grows into this... well... *shrugs* one could hope? If it does this will probably turn into a set of drabbles.. Thanks for reading.


End file.
